touhoufannonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Urban Legend in Limbo OST
A Deeply Mystic Music Collection ~ Sumireko Usami and the Clubroom of Secrets (深秘的楽曲集　宇佐見菫子と秘密の部室 Shinpiteki Gakkyokushuu ~ Usami Sumireko to Himitsu no Bushitsu). Disco 1 *01.- ** Heart-Stirring Urban Legends ** Composición: ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Urban Legend in Limbo *02.- ** Gensokyo Mystery Discovery ** Composición: ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Urban Legend in Limbo *03.- }} ** An Everyday Life with Balls ** Composición: ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Urban Legend in Limbo *04.- ** Occult à la Carte ** Composición: ** violin: JUN ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Urban Legend in Limbo *05.- ** Forms of Manifested Folklore ** Composición: ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Urban Legend in Limbo *06.- ** Seven-Orb Collection Showdown ** Composición: ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Urban Legend in Limbo *07.- ** Arrival of the Winds of the Era ** Composición: ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Urban Legend in Limbo *08.- ** Fair Scramble ** Composición: ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Urban Legend in Limbo *09.- ** The Value is Unrealized ** Composición: ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Urban Legend in Limbo *10.- ** Bell of the Antipodes ** Composición: ** Violín: JUN ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Urban Legend in Limbo *11.- ** Believe in Possibilities ** Composición: ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Urban Legend in Limbo *12.- ** Bamboo Forest in Flames ** Composición: ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Urban Legend in Limbo *13.- ** Those who Know the Truth ** Composición: ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Urban Legend in Limbo *14.- ** Battlefield of the Flower Threshold ** Composición: ZUN ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Urban Legend in Limbo *15.- ** Outside World Folklore ** Composición: ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Urban Legend in Limbo *16.- ** Last Occultism ~ Esotericist of the Present World ** Composición: ZUN ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Urban Legend in Limbo *17.- ** Each Ending ** Composición: ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Urban Legend in Limbo *18.- ** The Arcane is Revealed ** Composición: ** Violín: JUN ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Urban Legend in Limbo Disco 2 *1.- Red and White ** Dichromatic Lotus Butterfly ~ Red and White ** Arreglo: (Butaotome) ** Guitarra: ** Bajo: ** Piano: ** Título Original: Red and White ** Fuente: 蓬莱人形 ～ Dolls in Pseudo Paradise *2.- ** Love-Coloured Master Spark ** Arreglo: oiko ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Imperishable Night *3.- ** The Traditional Old Man and the Stylish Girl ** Arreglo: (Sound CYCLONE) ** Guitarra: ** Bajo: sou ** Piano: HearTribe ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Undefined Fantastic Object *4.- Cosmic Mind ** Emotional Skyscraper ~ Cosmic Mind ** Arreglo: NYO(Silver Forest) ** Guitarra: NYO ** Título Original: Cosmic Mind ** Fuente: Undefined Fantastic Object *5.- ** Omiwa Legend ** Arreglo: ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Ten Desires *6.- True Administrator ** Shoutoku Legend ~ True Administrator ** Arreglo: (CROW'SCLAW) ** Guitarra: ** Bajo: ** Título Original: True Administrator ** Fuente: Ten Desires *7.- Candid Friend ** Akutagawa Ryuunosuke's "Kappa" ~ Candid Friend ** Arreglo: ** Título Original: Candid Friend ** Fuente: Mountain of Faith *8.- ** Hartmann's Youkai Girl ** Arreglo: (Kishida Kyodan) ** Guitarra: ** Bajo: ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Subterranean Animism *9.- ** Futatsuiwa from Gensokyo ** Arreglo: (Sekken'ya) ** Guitarra: ** Bajo: ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Hopeless Masquerade *10.- ** The Lost Emotion ** Arreglo: (dBu Music) ** Guitarra: ** Violín: JUN ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Hopeless Masquerade *11.- ** Reach For the Moon, Immortal Smoke ** Arreglo: ziki_7 ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Imperishable Night *12.- Little Princess ** Inchlings of the Shining Needle ~ Little Princess ** Arreglo: ** Título Original: Little Princess ** Fuente: Double Dealing Character *13.- ** Battlefield of the Flower Threshold ** Arreglo: ** Violín: JUN ** Cello: ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Urban Legend in Limbo *14.- ** Last Occultism ~ Esotericist of the Present World ** Arreglo: ** Violín: JUN ** Cello: ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Urban Legend in Limbo *15.- ** The Arcane is Revealed ** Arreglo: ** Violín: JUN ** Cello: ** Título Original: ** Fuente: Urban Legend in Limbo Navegación Categoría:Mundo Real Categoría:CD's Oficiales Categoría:Team Shanghai Alice Categoría:Tasogare Frontier